Y la locura sigue
by Lady Cid
Summary: Otra historia basada en un año de Eurovisión. Continuación de La locura de Eurovisión.


_Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Eurovisión tampoco, solamente los uso para fines de entretenimiento_

 **Y la locura sigue**

4 de mayo de 1991

Este era el tercer año que repetían esa rutina de ver Eurovisión. A Saga le gustaba ver el entusiasmo de Danae con respecto al Festival. Ella no tenía país favorito, pero cuando pasaban las entradas de España, Grecia y Chipre cantaba a todo volumen. También con Portugal cantaba, aunque en un volumen más discreto.

—¡He creado un monstruo fanático!— dijo Saga, riendo mientras Danita traía las botanas.

—En realidad, Saga, sigo el festival desde 1979. Aunque desde 1974, Grecia competía, por lo que sé.

—La entrada del año pasado de Grecia me pareció flojita, esperemos que la de este año esté más interesante. ¿Cuál fue la del 79, linda?— preguntó curioso, porque sabía que la mexicana tenía una memoria mejor que la de él a largo plazo.

—Pues, fue una canción llamada Sócrates, y la cantó una mujer llamada Elpida. Hablaba del filósofo, por supuesto y lo comparaba con Cristo, además.

—Una comparación arriesgada, sobre todo si consideramos que este país es creyente en Cristo en su gran mayoría.

—Ni que lo digas, Saga, pero la canción es excelente. Me encanta la instrumentación que usaron. Conseguí el disco solamente por esa canción. También la canción ganadora, Hallelujah, de Israel, es muy buena y pegajosa.

—Aún sigo sorprendido de que Israel siga participando y además haya ganado en tan poco tiempo…

—Tenía entendido que también ganó el año anterior, 1978, pero como dije, comencé a seguir el Festival seriamente en 1979. Me gustó mucho ese año. Lo vi de casualidad y me encantó oír tantos idiomas, aunque solamente conociera el español, el griego y el portugués; el inglés empecé a aprenderlo a los quince años.

—Sabes más que yo… solamente sé griego y español.

—Pues, todavía puedes aprender varios idiomas, ya que eres joven y listo, Saga— Danae no pudo evitar un sonrojo al decirle esas cosas a su amigo… adoraba compartir muchos ratos con él y estaba contenta con ser su amiga, aunque estuviese enamorada. Ella no tenía mucha esperanza de nada.

En cuanto a Saga, no pudo evitar una mirada suspicaz, como si no acabase de creer los halagos que le daba su compañera. No porque percibiera mala intención en ella, sino porque no se sentía tan interesante como la muchacha de cabello corto lo describía. Aunque sabía que no era un tonto o algo así. Siempre había disfrutado leer y escuchar música. Pero sentía que a pesar de ser ocho años mayor que Danita, él no era tan culto como debería serlo.

—Oye, no te echo mentiras, ni te halago a lo tonto… sé de lo que eres capaz, Saga de Géminis… tente tantita fe, por favor.

—Tú eres más tímida que yo, a pesar de que te escudas en cierta irreverencia, señorita escudera de Tauro— le dijo el de cabello azul riendo a la joven.

Danae fingió mirarlo feo, para luego reír junto a él. Era como cuando tenía seis años, la palabra aburrimiento no existía con él. Aunque a veces fuera serio, un poco seco y malhumorado y otras se riese como si no hubiera mañana con ella y de ella. Pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Adoraba estar con él.

Pronto dio inicio el Festival y se pusieron a ver las canciones. La canción de Yugoslavia fue un desastre para ambos y se reían de lo rara que era la actuación. Las dos siguientes canciones, Islandia y Malta no llamaban la atención de ninguno de los dos jóvenes. La siguiente actuación era la de Grecia… la canción era hermosa, pero la posibilidad de que quedara bien en las votaciones fue mandada al carajo por el solo de saxofón. Saga no pudo evitar lamentarse por ello.

—¿Quién rayos puso a ese saxofonista? ¡Era una canción genial! Ahora por esto, Grecia podría quedar en el último lugar…

—¿Detrás de Yugoslavia? Lo dudo…— Danita no pudo evitar un gesto de disgusto al mencionar la canción de Yugoslavia. La actuación del año pasado había sido mucho mejor.

—¡Quién sabe! Puede aparecer una canción peor que esa. Pero no un solo de saxofón peor que ese solo. Esperemos que a Chipre le vaya mejor— Saga no pudo evitar el malhumor, por esa canción, pero se le fue pasando.

Luego escucharon la entrada de Suiza, la cual les pareció buena, pero no la mejor, al igual que la de Austria. La canción de Luxemburgo les pareció casi tan mala como de Yugoslavia, por lo aburrida que era.

Luego siguieron las dos canciones favoritas en las apuestas: Suecia y Francia.

—Conozco a la concursante de Suecia. Carola participó en 1983. Tenemos la misma edad y ella canta genial, como te diste cuenta. Aunque aquí entre nos, me gusta más la canción francesa. Suena más moderna.

Con Dinamarca tuvieron un ligero desacuerdo, a la joven le pareció aburrida y a Saga le encantó, pero no se pusieron a discutir.

Cuando llegó la canción de Turquía no pudieron evitar bailar, allí Danae supo que Saga no tenía nada contra ese país. Más cuando Saga le dijo que una de las chicas le recordaba un poco a Sebnem, la linda muchacha turca, compañera del maestro de Aiolos.

—¿En serio, Saga? Ahora que lo dices, es cierto.

Así fueron pasando las canciones, las cuales les gustaban bastante. Cuando llegaron a la canción de España, la mexicana no pudo evitar sonrojarse… la canción le había encantado a Saga y la cantaba a todo pulmón. Pero su sonrojo nada tenía que ver con estar avergonzada de la voz de Saga, al contrario… amaba tanto como cantaba y era una pena que no lo mostrase en público. Se sonrosaba porque sabía que su amigo podía ser serio, pero tenía mucho de romántico y eso le gustaba.

Y más le encantaba cuando la rodeaba en un abrazo estrecho sin que tuviera que ver alguna cosa, simplemente era por el placer de hacerlo.

—¡Gracias por acompañarme, Danita!

Si los dioses querían, ella le confesaría sus sentimientos el próximo año… aunque corriera el riesgo de perder la amistad del amor de su vida.

 **Bueno, Ariel Lycaon me dio una idea, en cierto modo, que fue hacer a Saga y Danita adultos, como continuación de la historia anterior. Esta vez, la historia transcurre en 1991. Danae casi cumple 25 años y Saga, 33.**

 **Esta es la lista de las canciones:**

01 Yugoslavia  
Bebi Dol _Brazil_

02 Islandia

Stefán & Eyfi _Nína_

03 Malta  
Georgina & Paul Giordimaina _Could it be_

04 Grecia  
Sophia Vossou _Anixi_

05 Suiza  
Sandra Simó _Canzone per te_

06 Austria  
Thomas Forstner _Venedig im Regen_

07 Luxemburgo  
Sarah Bray _Un baiser volé_

08 Suecia  
Carola _Fångad av en stormvind_

09 Francia  
Amina _C'est le dernier qui a parlé qui a raison_

10 Turquía  
İzel Çeliköz, Reyhan Karaca & Can Ugurluer _Iki dakika_

11 Irlanda  
Kim Jackson _Could it be that I'm in love?_

12 Portugal  
Dulce Pontes _Lusitana paixão_

13 Dinamarca  
Anders Frandsen _Lige der hvor hjertet slår_

14 Noruega  
Just 4 Fun _Mrs. Thompson_

15 Israel  
Duo Datz _Kan_

16 Finlandia  
Kaija _Hullu yö_

17 Alemania  
Atlantis 2000 _Dieser Traum darf niemals sterben_

18 Bélgica  
Clouseau _Geef het op_

19 España  
Sergio Dalma _Bailar pegados_

20 Reino Unido  
Samantha Janus _A message to your heart_

21 Chipre  
Elena Patroklou _S.O.S._

22 Italia  
Peppino Di Capri _Comme è ddoce 'o mare_


End file.
